Sk8er Boi, Prep Gurl
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Sakura is a popular prep gurl, and Syaoran is a sk8er boi. What happens when their destinies intertwine? And what will their friends say about it?
1. Default Chapter

Well I was listing to one of my favorite singers Avril Lavigne and I heard her song sk8er Boi and an idea hit me right in the head! So I am here at like 1 am writing this fic! I have to work with my ideas before I forget them. Ok this fic is only going to be four chapters long, hope that is not a problem! Hai, I know short fic!!! Well any way hope you like it even if it is short!!!

I don't own CCS or the song Sk8er Boi!!! Don't sue please!! I don't have any money, I spent it on my CD!!!

Sk8er Boi, Prep Gurl 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"No way that's so wrong," Said Tomoyo talking to her best friend Sakura who was doing her makeup.

"Yeah, he dumped her for that college girl," She said looking up from her mirror.

"She must be so heart broken."

"Not really she had a boy in waiting, his name is Lang or something like that. He works at the cool knew club Shinning Starz."

"Yeah, I heard about that club. We should check it out tonight! Oh no, look the skater punks are back."

Sakura looked up and saw a group of boys doing skating tricks. She saw a dark brown haired boy with deep amber eyes, who winked at her.

"Can you believe he just winked at you?" said Tomoyo grabbing her purse.

Sakura said nothing but followed Tomoyo.

"And can you believe that Meilin or what ever her name is, dresses like that?"

Sakura watched the boy do some more of his tricks.

"Sakura are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I heard. I can't believe it either."

"Hey Syaoran, watch out for that wall… To late," Said Eriol as Syaoran got back up quickly.

"Dude. you have no chance with that girl. Her name is Sakura and she is the leader of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl at our school."

"Hey. it might happen." He said picking up his board.

"Yeah right. and I will kiss Tomoyo." He said jokingly, as he grabbed his board and started walking towards their high school.

Syaoran watched Sakura slowly walk to a group of girls and he sighed.

"Sakura, you have not been listening to word I have said."

"Sorry Tomoyo, I was just thinking about umm what I was going to wear to the club."

"Don't worry about it; I have the perfect outfit."

Sakura sighed as Tomoyo kept talking about her new clothes. She watched as Syaoran and his group walked towards their high school. (Also this is the third week of school that is why Sakura really did not notice Syaoran before this, also they are sixteen years old.)

In School

"Sakura your outfit is so perfect!" said Rika.

"Yeah totally," Said Chiharu.

"Was there ever a doubt, I made it," Said Tomoyo looking in her mirror in her locker.

Sakura got a glimpse of Syaoran coming down the hall way with Meilin and Eriol and she dropped her books by accident.

"Sakura what is wrong with you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sorry just almost umm broke my nail in the locker."

"I would help you but my skirt will rip if I bend down," Said Tomoyo.

"That's ok you all go and I will get my books."

The others walked off as Sakura tried to get her books together.

She reached for the last book and her hand touched someone else's.

"Here," Said Syaoran handing her the book.

"Thanks," She said standing up. She looked over her shoulder and saw her friends going in the bathroom, probably to check their makeup and smiled. ~Yes I can talk to him now! ~

"I saw you earlier. You were great."

Syaoran looked over his shoulder and saw Meilin and Eriol are ready going into their classroom, "Thanks. It was not my best."

"Yeah, I saw you ran into the wall," She said laughing.

He blushed, "Well, what can I say? Something beautiful caught my eye. Maybe, I will see you later," He said starting to walk away.

"Maybe," She said heading towards her classroom.

They smiled at each other and Sakura's friends came out, "Come on Sakura lets go or else we will be late and I don't want to miss seeing that hot guy in our social studies class," Said Chiharu grabbing her and leading her to their classroom.

Sakura waved good-bye to Syaoran as she was pulled away.

Lunch Time

"Sakura, he actually gave you your book. Maybe you should burn it."

"Tomoyo I can't burn a school book and plus it was nice of him to help," She said glaring at Tomoyo.

"Sorry, but would you want me to rip my new skirt?"

"No Tomoyo, I wouldn't," she said sighing and grabbing her tray but she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," She said grabbing her tray off the ground.

"No problem, I am good at picking up things off the floor. It's a hobby of mine." (Lol Sakilin)

"Hoeee. Syaoran?"

"The one and only. Here," He said handing her the tray.

"Syaoran, lets go all ready," Said a girl.

"Come on Sakura. We have to go," Said Tomoyo.

Sakura and Syaoran sighed. 

"Thanks bye," Sakura said turning around.

"Yeah, bye." He said watching her walk away.

"Hello, Earth to Syaoran lets go."

"Coming," He said following the girl.

During Math Class

"This is so wrong, wrong he touched you!" Tomoyo said going on and on about Syaoran, but Sakura had tuned her out.

She looked over at Syaoran, who looked at her and winked.

She blushed and smiled.

The rest of the day Sakura was in LaLa land thinking about Syaoran, who she ran into several times that day. Let's just say some of those times were not by accident. It became a regular thing, every time they saw each other they "accidentally" would knock their books down or knock into each other.

Tomoyo noticed, but all she had to say was, "Sakura he is totally checking you out!" 

She would talk on and on about him and several times talked about Eriol and what was wrong with his black hair dyed blue and spiked. (Ok I made his hair black but he did dye it so it looks the same just spiked.)  

"Tomoyo, you sure do talk about Eriol a lot."

"I so do not. I mean I still have time to talk about Meilin and those ugly clothes."

Sakura sighed as she kept on talking about the newest gossip, but Sakura did not hear any of it.

Syaoran walked down the hallway and was talking to Eriol, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorr… Sakura? We sure do seem to always meet like this," He said helping her out.

"Yeah, we always seem to meet on the ground," She said smiling, but then heard Tomoyo and Eriol arguing.

"Those two always fight when they see each other," Said Sakura.

"Yeah. They never give up do they?"

"Nope never."

"Sakura, lets go before I lose my mind," Said Tomoyo grabbing Sakura.

"Like, she even has a mind."

"I heard that blue boy!" yelled Tomoyo stomping off dragging Sakura with her.

"I don't know what her problem is." 

Syaoran tuned out Eriol's complaints about Tomoyo as Sakura did with Tomoyo's complaints about Eriol. They were pretty much use to hearing them complain about the airhead, pom pom prep and the blue haired, small brained menace.

At The Club That Night

"Come on, Sakura, lets dance there are like tons of boys that are checking you out."

"Tomoyo, I don't want to you go and have fun."

"Party pooper," She said grabbing a boy's hand and leading him to the dance floor. 

After a few minutes Sakura told Tomoyo that she would head home and Tomoyo complained but let her go.

Sakura snuggled in her jacket and started to walk home.

A car started moving by her, "Hey babe wanna ride?"

"No thanks," Sakura said trying to walk faster.

"Oh come, on it will be fun."

"I don't need one I am almost home, but thanks any way."

"We don't take no for an answer," He said trying to grab her, but someone punched the guy in the face.

"Take a hint she said no," said Syaoran standing in front of Sakura.

"Oh man, it's Syaoran, lets go," They said driving off.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I am fine," She mumbled saying a few other words that sounded kind of like cursing.

Syaoran smirked, "You know you really should not walk home alone."

"Yeah, but it is better than staying at a club watching Tomoyo and the others dance with boys all night."

"And why aren't you dancing?"

"Because, I don't see the point. I don't like any of them."

Syaoran laughed, "For so one so popular as you, you still don't have a boyfriend."

She glared at him, "I don't see you with a girl friend."

He smiled, "Well, I have not met any one that I would want to go out with."

"Well, I have not met a boy I want to go out with."

"Ok then, case closed. So you wanna go to the lake?"

"At nine?"

"Yeah, this is the best time to see... well let me show you," He said leading her to the lake, which was only a few minutes away.

"Wow, they are pretty."

"Yeah, they only bloom at night. Most people never see them," He said sat down to see the light pink and white flowers, that had just started to open.

Sakura sat down next to him watching the flowers slowly bloom right in front of them.

"For someone so tough you don't seem so bad."

"For someone so popular you don't seem so bad either."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Most of the popular girls are all preps and snobs."

"Well, most of the skaters are trouble makers."

"Guess we all have our faults."

"I know that we can't be friends at school, because of who we are but..."

"But, you want to be friends right?" said Syaoran.

"Hai, there is just something about you that is different than any one else I have met and plus I have to repay you for saving me back there."

"You don't have to repay me."

"Well, I want to." 

She looked at her watch, "I better get going."

"Here, I will walk you home," He said helping her up from the ground

"Could you imagine our friends faces if they saw us together?" said Syaoran.

"Yeah, Tomoyo would say, 'Sakura I can't believe you would go that low. You know I knew something like this would happen when you were staring at him earlier.' Opps." She said.

He laughed, "Hey don't worry I was staring at you, as well."

"Yeah, at least I did not run into a wall."

"Hey," He said pouting. (Kawaii!!!!!)

"Well, this is home. I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah," He said turning around and walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Syaoran," He turned around, "Do you want to do something tomorrow or are you busy."

"No, I am not busy. We could met up tomorrow at the lake."

"Ok, is noon fine?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." He said walking away.

Japanese Words

Kawaii- cute

Hai- yes

Well the end of this chapter! So how do you like it so far? Ok could not come up with a very good title but it is s'ok for now. Have a better one? Please tell me if you do! Well please R+R!!! Really hope you like it!!! Remember this is only a four chapter fic!!!!!! One of the shortest fics I have ever wrote! Any way E+T and S+S rock!!


	2. Great Friends or Cheating beeppp and Scu...

Don't sue!! I don't have any money!!! I don't own CCS or the song Sk8er Boi!!! I am just a kid!!! No money!! Empty pockets!! See *hold up empty pockets * I do have some lint though…

Sk8er Boi, Prep Gurl 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

    Syaoran started to practice his skating moves, while waiting for Sakura. 

He did dark slides off the bars and ended in a kick flip.

"Hey Syaoran," Said Sakura coming up dressed in a short pair of shorts and a tight pink shirt.

His jaw dropped and Sakura laughed, "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, I just usually practice skate boarding, but..."

"No, you could do that, I love to watch you skate."

"Really? Most girls don't."

"Well, let's say I am not like most girls," She said sitting down.

Syaoran started practicing his new moves and he stopped, "Hey Sakura, you want to learn?"

"Learn how to skate board? Umm I am not sure if I will be any good."

"Come on," He said grabbing her hand.

He took off his helmet and gave it to her. Sakura stepped on the board and started to wobble a little, but Syaoran caught her.

After a few tries, a few bandages and a half an hour, Sakura could actually stay on the board.

"Sakura, your doing great! But watch out for that… bush," He said running out to her.

She started to laugh; "This was the most fun I have had in a long time. I did stay on the board for at least a minute."

Syaoran laughed and picked her up, "Yeah you are getting better. You did better than most people I know trying to learn."

"Well, that's because I have a great teacher."

Syaoran smiled, "Hey wanna go have some ice cream?"

"Sure," She said following him.

The whole way there, Sakura did not stop laughing at Syaoran jokes.

They sat down and ordered their ice cream, which ended up all over then sleeves as they had a food fight.

"They are a cute couple," Said one person sighing in envy.

Syaoran leaned towards her and wiped the ice cream off Sakura's nose.

"You know today was a lot of fun," Stated Sakura, as Syaoran walked her home.

"Yeah, I actually did not think it would be."

"Me either, but I guess we were both wrong."

They made it towards Sakura's door.

"Well, I guess I will see you at school."

"Yeah, I guess," He said turning around.

"Hey Syaoran, thank you for today."

"Hey, no problem. Any time," He said winking at her and leaving slowly towards his house.

Sakura opened the door to a shouting brother who was asking her 200 hundred questions about the boy who walked her home.

School

"Sakura, I was so bored with out this weekend. Where were you?" asked Tomoyo.

"I had some chores to do."

"Really?" she asked raising her brows.

"Yeah, Touya made me work all weekend totally and I almost broke one of my nails," She said hoping Tomoyo would believe her.

Before Tomoyo could say any thing someone said, "Well, if it isn't airhead."

"Well, if it isn't blue haired punk." Said Tomoyo turning around.

They started to argue, but Sakura did not see Syaoran any where in sight. 

Tomoyo pulled her away rambling on and on about Eriol.

Sakura sat down in math class, and smiled when she saw Syaoran come through the door.

Sakura quickly got out a pen and paper and  wrote a few things down and folded the note neatly. 

She dropped her pencil on the floor and Syaoran picked it up slowly giving it back. 

She handed him the note so no one would notice and he placed it in his pocket. 

Syaoran quickly went to his locker and opened the letter and read it "Syaoran,

I just wanted to thank u (you) again 4 (for) the great weekend. Since, I can't talk 2 (to) u during skool (school) I decided 2 write. I hope u don't mind. WBS (write back soon) Sakura."

Syaoran quickly wrote another note, and walked threw the hallway and "accidentally" knocked Sakura's books down. While picking up the books he gave her his note.

Sakura smiled and grabbed the note walking to her locker quickly. "Sakura, U don't have 2 thank me 4 the weekend. I had a lot of fun, as well. I don't mind bout u writtin me. Like we said b4 *before) r frenz (friends) would "freak" if they found out we were frenz. Write back. Syaoran."

She smiled and put the note in her pocket quickly writing another one.

The whole day Sakura and Syaoran passed notes, Tomoyo did not suspect any thing, because Sakura was always writing notes to people. Eriol did not say any thing either, because Syaoran did get a lot of notes from people. But he kept wondering who he was writing too. Usually the notes that he found in his locker he just threw away, but the notes that were on pink paper he put in his pocket smiling.

Eriol gave a smirk as Tomoyo dropped her books on the floor.

She cursed and tried to reach them but her skirt was stopping her. 

"Looks like you need some help," He said handing her the books.

She glared at him, "Thanks," she mumbled.

"What was that Miss Perfect?"

"I don't need to repeat myself to you."

"Now that's more like it," He said walking away.

"Dirt bag."

"Airhead," They mumbled under their breaths but the both smirked as they walked away from each other. 

That Next Week

Sakura looked around and ran towards a big blue house and rang the doorbell.

Syaoran opened it and laughed, "You look different today."

"Well, lets say Tomoyo had been casing me all over trying to figure out what I do every day after school. She will never tell this is me," Sakura said. She was wearing a baggy dark green shirt and baggy pants.

"Come on," He said leading her into his house, "My family is gone for the day so we can practice out here."

"Your sisters out shopping again?"

"Yeah where else would they be, good thing they were not here or else they would attack you like they did last week."

Sakura laughed still remembering the happenings of last week. She loved every minute she spent with Syaoran. But if she could only tell him that, but what were her friends say? 

She shook her head of those thoughts and grabbed Syaoran's extra skateboard, and started practicing the tricks Syaoran had been teaching her.

"You are getting better."

"Thanks, hopefully I might one day be as good as you."

"Me? Do you think you can do that?"

"Mou, of course I can!" (Mou means jeez)

"Hey, Syaoran you back here?" asked Eriol opening his front door.

"Come on Sakura." Syaoran said jumping the fence with Sakura trailing behind him.

"We are getting good at jumping that fence now," Sakura said trying to catch her breath as they ran threw the forest by the lake.

Syaoran helped Sakura up in a tree and they sat down on the branches.

Sakura started to laugh, "It is always so much fun running away from them."

Syaoran started to laugh as well, "Yeah. I can still picture their faces if they saw us."

"Tomoyo would freak and would say, 'Sakura what are you wearing! And what are you doing with him'?"

"Eriol would say, 'Syaoran I can't believe you, hanging out with the airhead's best friend not to mention the all mighty popular cheerleader'." 

They laughed together.

"So how are you suppose to go home dressed like that?"

"I have on clothes under it," Sakura said taking off the baggy shirt and showing him her new light blue shirt that Tomoyo made her. She got out of her baggy pants exposing her legs making Syaoran blush.

The Lake

Sakura smiled, "Did you ever think we would become friends?"

"Not really, I mean at first I did not think it would work out but now I am glad it did."

"And why is that?" she asked putting her head closer to him, so close she could feel his warm breathe on her face.

"Hmm really want to know," He said getting closer to her.

"Yeah."

Their faces got closer and finally their lips touched and they kissed passionately.

They parted and Sakura said, "Still not going to tell me?"

"No, but I will kiss you again," He said kissing her.

Syaoran held her hand and dropped her off at her house and on the way back he ran into Eriol.

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere! And I even ran into that airhead!"

"You know you enjoy fighting with her."

"That is beyond the point! Where were you?"

"Out."

"Out? That's all you are going to say after all that running around I had to do and arguing with that girl! I can't stand them! You know if I ever caught one of the guys with one of those pom pom prissies I would kick their ass!" (Cussing bad me! Tisk tisk!)

Syaoran looked at him, "What else would you do?"

"I would never let them let it down. They would probably be an outcast for the rest of their lives."

Syaoran cringed at Eriol's words.

While Eriol kept talking about what would happen, Tomoyo was doing the same at Sakura's house.

"Sakura I waited all day and even ran into that punk Eriol! You know if any one of the girls were with one of them I would totally ruin their life! I would never let them down! They would totally be an outcast for the rest of their life!"

The Next Day

Sakura and Syaoran avoided each other and did not speak one word to each other.

Sakura tried not to look at him, but she could not help it. She saw him look as gloomy as she did and sighed when Tomoyo got in the way and started to talk to her.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was talking to Tomoyo and sighed. "Hey Syaoran why the look? What's up with you today? You look like you just broke your skate board."

"Nothing is wrong."

Later That Day

Sakura bumped into Syaoran and looked up at him but saw Tomoyo coming, "Can't you watch where you are going?"

Syaoran saw Eriol and said, "Why don't you? Or is your ego blocking your eyes?"

"No, nothing is blocking my eyes I can still see some punk in front of me can't I?"

"Punk? At least I am not a priss."

"Well, then if you would kindly get out of my way."

"Get out of your way you are the one in mine." They started to walk but their shoulders touched and they glared at each other.

Tomoyo stood their shocked at Sakura's behavior sure she would have done that but Sakura? She would never do that!

"I can't believe him bumping into me like that. Why does he just get out of my way once and awhile," Said Sakura talking on and on about Syaoran.

"She can be such a priss. I can't believe her calling me a punk like that," Said Syaoran going on and on about Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo sighed at their two friends.

The Lake After School

Sakura sat down at the lake thinking about what she was going to tell Syaoran. She could not avoid him forever.

She heard a voice behind her and saw Syaoran with some girl dressed in baggy clothes.

She saw him whisper something in her ear, which made her giggle. Then she hugged him and Sakura got really angry and stood up.

~I can't believe him! That two timing punk! If he wants to play with my heart like that then I will play with his! ~

She looked around and saw a boy named Xin, who had a major crush on her.

"Hey Xin!" she said running up to him.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura with this boy, whose name was Xin, and he watched her lean in and kiss him on the cheek. Syaoran started to get really angry, but the sadness stuck him hard in the heart.

Sakura watched Syaoran walk over to her and say, "Fine, Sakura play like that I always knew you were a cheating slut!"

Sakura was shocked but his harsh words, "Me? You are the cheating bastard! I can't even believe you have the nerve to come over here!"

Xin backed off as the two started fighting. (Hehe maybe he should leave of else he might get hurt.) Xin knew how Syaoran was, so he left quickly before Syaoran could ring his neck.

"You are the scum of the Earth!"

"Is that so? I don't even know why we are even talking!" he yelled.

"Fine, we won't talk ever again you ass hole!" she said turning around and ran home with tears trimming down her cheeks.

Syaoran walked home angry but his heart ached. Her harsh words pained his heart and it echoed in his head. "Cheating bastard! You are the scum of the Earth!"

He slammed his door loudly and punched the wall waking up his sisters.

"Syaoran, what is wrong?" asked his mother sending her daughters back to their rooms.

"Nothing," He said storming past her and slamming his door.

Sakura opened the door and stomped up the stairs.

"Monster, why are you making so much noise?" asked her brother.

"No reason! Can't you just leave me alone for once!" she said slamming the door.

Touya and Syaoran's Mother looked at the doors wondering what was wrong, but did not knock and ask. They needed time to rest and think out their problems.

"You cheating bastard!

"I always knew you were a cheating slut!"

"You are the scum of the Earth!"

"I don't even know why we are even talking!"

The harsh words rang threw both of their heads making Sakura burst out in tears and made Syaoran break his lamp.

Their hearts ached, their minds were confused, and their feelings ran wild.

Japanese Words

Mou- jeez

Hai-Yes

Kawaii- cute

Iie-no

The end of this chapter! So what is going to happen in the next chapter at school? How will S+S react to each other? Will they ignore each other? Will they fight? Guess you will have to wait and see! Hope you liked it!! Please R+R!!!!


	3. Unpredictable Chapter, Unbelievable Happ...

 Next chapter!!! Wanna see what happens! Guess you will have to read! Really hope you like it!!! Please R+R!!!!

Sk8er Boi, Prep Gurl 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Next Day At School 

"Sakura what is wrong you have not talked all day?"

"Nothing is wrong," She yelled grabbing her stuff and knocked into someone.

She got up quickly and looked up and saw Syaoran. He looked at her and they stood there for a moment.

"Sakura…"

"We are not talking ever again remember."

"Who said I was going to talk to you!"

"You're the one who said my name don't act like you did not know!"

"It slipped out! You could have walked away like you always do!"

"Well, maybe I did not feel like it!"

Syaoran stormed past her and Sakura watched him leave holding back her tears, "I am not the only one who likes to solve their problems by walking away Li Syaoran!" 

Sakura watched him stop, but kept going. Sakura stormed off, "I can't believe him!" she shouted.

Tomoyo watched her friend storm to the bathroom and throw something and she heard her start crying.

Tomoyo grabbed her things and started to run down to the parking lot.

She saw Eriol and ran to him pushing up against the wall, "What did Syaoran do to Sakura?"

"What are you talking about? Sakura did something to Syaoran!"

"So you blame it all on her!"

"Yeah, that's what I said!"

Tomoyo let go of him, "She stopped talking to me. She even yelled at me." Tears filled her eyes, "She never yelled at me before. I know something is wrong and I can't help. I feel so hopeless," She said pounding his chest.

Eriol let her take out her anger. She stopped punching him and put her head on his chest and started sobbing.

Eriol tried to calm her down by running his hand threw her hair, "Tomoyo everything will be ok," He held her till she stopped crying.

She got out of his grip, "I have to go, this would never work. They would tear me apart if they found me with you. It would be never ending torment."

"Yeah, you are right. We couldn't."

She looked up at him, "We couldn't and…" she was stopped by his lips.

Tomoyo started to kiss him back and then they parted, "A mistake?" he asked.

"No, I don't regret it but we can't do it again," She said turning around and walked away form him.

Eriol sighed, "She is right it can't happen."

At Lunch

Tomoyo did not see Sakura anywhere and sighed. Her friends were talking about the skater punks, Tomoyo would usually be talking about them but she couldn't. She heard them talking about Eriol and she closed her eyes trying to hold in her anger.

"Yeah, bet he has never even kissed a girl in his life."

"Yeah, bet he is so bad at it."

"Shut up!" Tomoyo yelled. "I hope you know he is the best kisser in the world! Bet he can kiss better than any of you!" she grabbed her stuff angrily.

"How would you know Tomoyo?" asked a blonde girl standing up, "Bet you did kiss him, she couldn't get any one else. Well what do you have to say huh Tomoyo? Are you saying you like the skater punk?"

"Yeah, I am," She said storming towards Eriol and kissing him passionately.

She parted form him and said, "And if you have anything to say about come up to my face now and say it!" she yelled holding Eriol's hand.

Eriol smirked at Tomoyo and held her hand tightly.

Tomoyo looked at the blonde who just sat down and said nothing, "Ok, then have nothing to say now Lena?"

Lena said nothing.

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, "Sorry I had to do that."

"It is ok any time you need to kiss me go right on a head. But now that you faced your friends I have to face mine," Eriol turned around and led Tomoyo to the parking lot where they were practicing.

They all looked at Eriol, "Eriol, what are you doing?" asked Meilin.

"Just walking with my girlfriend got a problem?"

"You and her?"

"Hai, me and her got a problem with that?"

"Nope, no problem here." She said, "But what about them?"

He looked at the others, "Problem?"

"How do we know that you are really together Eriol?" one asked.

Eriol dipped Tomoyo and kissed her passionately.

"Guess, he was not joking." One said.

"I always thought they made a good couple." Said Meilin. (lol everyone made a big deal about what they would do if they catch a prep gurl and a sk8er boi together and yet they do nothing.)

During Math Class

"Mr. Li do you know the answer?"

"No," he said blankly.

"What was that?"

"I said no, I don't know the answer."

"That's it Mr. Li you have given me attitude all day now go to the principal."

"Gladly will don't want to stay in this class any way," He said standing up.

"Glad you are finally leaving," Said Sakura glaring at him.

He turned around and said, "I am happy that I am leaving, because I can't stand seeing you."

"And I can't standing seeing you."

"Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li if you two are done then…"

"I don't think we are done I did not get to the part where I call him an as…"

"Ms. Kinomoto you and Mr. Li leave my class room now!"

Sakura stood up and looked at Syaoran and walked past him.

Syaoran walked out of the room and followed Sakura.

"Thanks, for getting me kicked out of the room!" shouted Sakura.

"Was not my fault," He said turning the corner.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Where does it look like? I am going home. There is no way I am going to the principal."

"Well, if you are leaving then I am because, I still have more yelling to do."

"Aren't we not supposed to talk to each other?"

"Yelling and shouting is not talking."

"Why do you always have to make things harder than they are?"

"I don't!"

He turned around, "Why can't you just leave?"

"Because, I still have to yell at you!"

"There is nothing else to say!"

"Yes, there is!"

"You cheated, case closed."

"I cheated you were the one cheating!"

"I was not!"

"Yeah and who was that girl? Your sister?"

"What girl?"

"The one at the lake the other day."

"Who Meilin?"

"That was Meilin."

"Yeah, who did you think it was?"

"I don't know."

"You thought that Meilin and I were…" he laughed.

Sakura started to laugh, "We have been fighting this whole time for nothing."

"Yeah, but..."

"Yeah, our friends."

"That's why I was at the lake, because I did not think we could be friends. Tomoyo she was saying things about what would happen to a person who was caught with the skaters and I got scared and…"

He put his finger to her mouth, "I know what you mean Eriol did the same thing that is why I backed off."

"Syaoran I decided that…"

"I know we can't be friends any more." He said turning around.

"No, I decided the hell with them. I want to say with you."

He turned around and smiled at her. He pulled her closely to him and kissed her passionately and they heard someone clapping behind them………

So who is it? Can you guess????? Well it is…. Well I can't tell you that guess you will have to wait!! So will their friends see???? Hmmm did you think that Tomoyo would do that? So what will happen in school the next day?????? A shocking chapter! I bet I shocked most of you! With Tomoyo and Eriol getting together and stuff. Well Please R+R!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!


	4. Wow, Never Expect That Huh?

So what will happen? Who was clapping? What will everyone say? Please R+R!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!!

Don't sue me!! I don't own CCS or Sk8er Boi!!!!!!

Sk8er Boi, Prep Gurl 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

They heard someone clapping behind them and they turned around.

"It was about time you both did that," Said Tomoyo holding Eriol's hand.

"Wait, you and you are…"

"Yeah," Said Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand tighter.

"Since, when?"

"Since, today when he kissed me in the parking lot and then I kissed him during lunch and told Lena off."

"You both kissed in front of the whole school? I thought you said that if any one ever did that, then they would be an outcast."

"Well, I changed my mind. Well, Eriol changed my mind."

"I was worried the whole time for nothing," Said Sakura.

"Worried about what?"

"About what you said."

"You mean you and you were together."

"Well, it is a long story."

"Well, who would ever think things would work out like this," Said Syaoran holding Sakura's waist tightly.

Sakura smiled up at him and all four of them when to get ice cream playing hooky for the rest of the day. (Hope I spelled that right any way hooky means skipping school)

Next Day At School

Sakura held Syaoran's hand tightly as they walked through the school door.

Lena came stalking up to them. Sakura was prepared for the worst but she said, "It was about time someone stood up to the crowd now I can be with Xing," She said kissing the skater boy.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and laughed. They saw Chiharu and Rika coming up to them, "Hey guys."

"You guys are not mad?" asked Sakura.

"No way, now I don't have to hide."

"Hide what?" asked Tomoyo.

"Him," She said pulling Yamazaki out and kissing him. 

"And now I can kiss my boyfriend," Said Rika kissing a boy with spiked brown hair with blonde tips.

The principal looked around and sighed, "My school is now a make out place. What has the world come to?"

Sakura laughed, "Guess every one was secretly going out with each other."

"It is weird how things work out like that," Said Tomoyo who was being held by Eriol.

School Dance

"^He was a boi 

She was a girl 

Can I make it any more obvious? 

He was a punk she did ballet

What more can I say?^"

"^He wanted her she never tell secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes.^"

"^He was a sk8er boi

She said see later boi 

He wasn't good enough for her 

She had a pretty face but her head was lost in space 

She needed to come back down to Earth.^"

She looked out to Syaoran and winked, "^Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she is all alone 

She turns on the TV and guess who she sees? 

Sk8er boi rocking on MTV

She calls up her friends they are ready know and they all got tickets to see his show 

She tags along and stands in the crowd 

Looks up and the man she turned down.^"

She grabbed the microphone and started to sing, "^He was a sk8er boi

She said see later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he is a super star

Slammin on his guitar

Does your pretty face she what he is worth?^"

Syaoran smirked at her as she went on, "^He was a sk8er boi

She said see later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he is a super star

Slammin on his guitar

Does your pretty face she what he is worth?^"

Sakura smiled towards Syaoran and began to sing again, "^Sorry girl but you missed out

Tough luck that boi is mine now

We are more than good friends

This is how the story ends.^"

"^To bad that you couldn't see

That man that boi could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside.^"

Sakura looked at Syaoran the whole time making eye contact, "^He is just a boi 

And I am just a girl

Can I make it more obvious? 

We are in love haven't you heard

Now we rock each other's world.^"

She smirked at Syaoran as she song the last lines, "^I'm with the sk8er boi

I said see you later boi

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote

About the girl you use to know.^"

Everyone started clapping as Sakura walked towards Syaoran, "He was a sk8er boi, she was a prep gurl. He was a punk she did cheerleading. She did not give up, she said see you later boi, I'll be back stage after the show. We are in love haven't you heard? Now we rock each other's world."

Syaoran smiled, "I am glad that the you were the other girl in the song."

"Me too."

"He is a sk8er boi, she is a prep gurl."

"Let's skip to the part where it say we are in love haven't you heard. Now we rock each other's world," He said kissing her passionately.  

^I'm with the sk8er boi

I said see you later boi

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote

About the girl you use to know^

Well sadly this is the end!!! *crys * sorry it was a short fic!! But I hope you liked it!!! Avril Lavigne, one of my favorite singers, sings the song Sk8er Boi! Really hope you liked my short fic!!!! Please R+R!!!

The End!! 


	5. To The 100th Reviewer

To The 100th Reviewer!!!!

Thanks so much for all your reviews!! All 100 of them!! I don't know what I would do with out all of your support!!!

A Special Thanks to- embattledcurve, the 100th reviewer, ToMoYoLoVe, and RuByMoOn. Who gave me the last reviews that I needed to reach my goal of 100 reviews. If I left any one out, please contact me! I'll add you to the list, I'm sorry if I forgot any one. Who gave me last min. reviews to reach my goal.

And a special thanks to all who review my fanfics!!! Thanks sooooo much! For all the reviews and support. Because what's a fan fiction writer with out the reviews??

Look out for fanfics by me!! I'll keep writing my SLF fics series and my SLP poems! Thanks again to all who review my work!!!! I really appreciate it!!!

Sincerely,

MoshiMoshiQueen


End file.
